


The One To Rule Us All

by StarkTony1



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate route, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, a girl is here, bandits, fucking hate euron tho, ignoring ep6, ignoring that shit show of an episode, lolololol gonna make you like cersei, post thrones, rubbish at tagging sorry, tags will update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkTony1/pseuds/StarkTony1
Summary: Set years after the end. Jaime Lannister has been kept prisoner for years, not knowing if anyone in Winterfell survived when a woman bests him in combat, his life changes for good.





	1. Chapter One

When they first saw him, he looked half dead. As dead as the wights of Winterfell, Pod had muttered.

He had been kept a prisoner, shackled under the reign of Queen Cersei, first of her name.

And she knew who he was before he could lift his head.

“My Lord” she whispered, “send a raven to my mother, I must delay my journey home. I have found a challenge”.

Pod opened his mouth to reply but knew it best to not.

Having been ordered by her mother to find and return his lady, he knew when he was beat.

She smiled sweetly, that same shit eating grin they all shared before she moved over towards the Dragon Pit.

Pod looked at the prisoner and then at his lady, “by the Gods I should not have come here”.

 

 

“The Lion might be tamed but who would dare fight him? He has killed all of the previous challengers”.

She listened intently to the Queen. The same Queen who kicked her prisoner to the floor. Always grovelling now they whispered.

_The Kingslayer._

She moved in between the people, she had not yet gained the height befitting her ancestors, but she used that to her advantage. Everything in this world was a game whilst Queen Cersei was on the throne.

For 15 years now she had been a secret known only to the few Starks that had survive the Wars.

Bran had often looked at her with curious eyes. As she had too looked at him, knowing all the secrets that he did, one could find a door opened can be stepped through in either direction.

Bran always let slip information to her, whether it was because he was fond of her or because of the pity of her growing up a bastard. Being so close to his own bastard brother she surmised it was the latter.

“Any champions?” the Kingslayer spat.

The realm was silent, save for wildlife.

“Aye” she stated, chin high.

She could almost hear Pod curse.

She moved through the crowds so that Queen Cersei could see her. See her for what she was.

Tall enough for her age, bright green eyes and as blonde hair as the Khalessi.

Cersei’s lip curved into a smirk, “a child?”

“A child would mean she has yet to reach a moon day”.

Cersei nodded, “Champion. Do you accept?”

She looked the Kingslayer directly in the eyes and he nodded. His soul had long since vanished from them, she pitted that. She had grown up with tales of the Kingslayer, how his eyes could break apart a maiden’s heart.

“Do you have a sword?” Cersei asked.

She nodded, “my squire has it. Podrick” she called.

At the name, the Kingslayer flinched.

He approached and looked angry at her, “Cat” he began.

Cat turned to her and took her sword, their eyes sharing something only the Gods could hear.

Pod nodded and kissed her cheek quickly before backing into the crowd.

The Kingslayer had his sword, they weren’t to fight with armour, those traditions had vanished.

She looked up at the Queen, “If I am to win, I demand the Kingslayer as my prize”.

Cersei’s eyes narrowed, “and if you lose I will have the Kingslayer tear apart your squire in front of you”.

Cat’s breath caught, playing with Pod’s life was something she hadn’t bargained for. She looked up at Pod and he nodded slightly.

“So be it”.

The Kingslayer’s shackles were released and he was given a sword.

“You may begin”.

Cat looked at the man, suddenly transformed in front of her, no longer the weak knight, he was strong. His golden hand glistened in the sunlight. He was watching her, assessing every move before she could blink.

“Nice weather for a fight don’t you think?” she asked and deliberately twirled her sword. Moving slowly in a circle around him.

“You should try and get some sun Kingslayer, maybe cut your hair so you can see it from time to time” she mocked and her sword fell down.

The crowd were deadly silent as he sword clattered. The Kingslayer ran for his chance.

Cat ducked last second and used her sword to block his. They locked eyes as the Kingslayer put pressure down on her sword. They were so close she could see his eyes were a softer green than she had expected.

He kicked her shin and she dropped under him, he pressed his blade to her throat and leant in close, “I’ll kill Pod quickly”.

“Then you’ll never know why I have him as my squire” she retorted and knocked her elbow against his golden hand. He cursed and slipped. She rolled and grabbed her dagger from her hip and pressed it against his throat.

He looked fearful now, reasons as to why Pod was now so close to her when he was once so close to another.

His eyes widened a fraction more.

Cat was quick, twisting around she swung her sword at the Mountain and sliced his head clean off.

The crowd were anxious to cheer, she knew it.

She turned to beat the Kingslayer down one last time but found he had escaped.

He had lost his weapons, he smirked at her.

“You’re prettier when you smile” she grinned. His smirk faltered for a second before he charged at her.

She tossed her weapons aside and the pair found purchase with their fists against one another’s bodies.

She pushed him off several times only for him to get the better of her just as quick.

The Queen wouldn’t stand for much more of this, Cat had seen previous fights over in less than this one.

He was so strong, growing stronger it seemed by the second.

“Sorry ‘bout this” she offered and kicked him hard between the legs before scrambling away from his hands.

He cursed as he fell to his knees.

She grabbed the hilt of her sword and smacked it over his head.

The Kingslayer fell to the floor in an ungracious slump, dead to the world.

 

 

 

Cat spat out blood and looked up at the Queen.

She glared daggers, “it seems you have beaten my champion and therefore a new one is needed. You asked for his release, your squire can have that. But you-“

“Your Grace, I thank you for my prize. Whilst he is not much, one hand an-all I can assure you I will send you the champion befitting a Queen”.

Cersei bristled before her Hand whispered in her ear.

“You have a month or I will claim you as my champion”.

Cat nodded, “then you should know the name of the champion you wish to seek, I am Catelyn Snow. A bastard born daughter of the North”.

Cersei nodded, “you may leave. Catelyn Snow and take your prize with you. Euron?”

The man to Cersei’s left looked up, he had seemed to have little interest in the fight, but as soon as his eyes were on Catelyn’s he smirked.

“Allow me to lift the Kingslayer m’lady”.

She nodded to his shackles, “put those on him first, I have no desires to hold his hand all the way home”.

Euron chuckled and pulled the Kingslayer up. The Kingslayer groaned and his eyes flickered open as the shackles were put in place.

“You’re a Lion” Euron smirked in Cat’s face. He licked his lips and assessed her, “and a pretty one too. If ever you get bored of your little squire” he left his sentence unfinished, but the threat was in the air.

Cat took a hold of the shackles, “go back to your Queen Pirate Whore” she retorted, “I don’t need to beat another man in here today” before tugging the chains that held the Kingslayer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly got no clue how to summarise this I'm just distracting myself rn

Pod moved quickly to her and helped her with the Kingslayer, they tied him over her horse and Cat got onto Pod’s with him.

She looked at the Kingslayer.

“All my life I’ve heard of him and look at him Pod. The Kingslayer. Jaime Lannister”.

Pod looked across at Jaime and sighed, “your mother is so going to kill me”.

Cat looked at Pod and kissed his cheek, “you might have to try and beat me in a fight first”.

Pod laughed softly before holding her hip, “the things you do Cat, when he wakes a-are you going to tell him?”

“Tell me what?” Jaime croaked from the horse, “that she’s a Lannister bastard or that Brienne is dead”.

 

 

Cat stopped their horses as nightfall approached. Pod helped her set up their tents before she left him to cook.

She looked at Jaime who hadn’t said anything else since first getting on the horse.

She grabbed a bucket of water and some cloths before kneeling beside him, “you should be grateful to me for getting you away from that bitch”.

Jaime said nothing but glared all the same.

“Your bitch of a sister burnt Tarth to the ground” she continued, sensing Jaime’s reactions would lie within Brienne of Tarth.

Jaime shut his eyes briefly.

Cat took that opportunity to gently wipe the dried blood off his eyebrow.

Jaime stilled under her.

She continued cleaning his face before he opened his eyes again, “she brought me the head of Selwyn Tarth over a decade ago. The Mountain had ripped the old man’s head off as his daughter screamed and begged and pleaded for mercy”.

Cat stilled.

Jaime looked at her, they were so close. Too close.

“I wish they had brought me hers. At least then I’d know her fate” he whispered.

Pod coughed and they broke their stares, he smiled sheepishly at Cat before looking down at his feet at Jaime, “foods ready”.

“We fought together once Pod. And now you can barely look at me” Jaime laughed.

Pod’s head snapped up fiercely, his eyes filling with tears, “you didn’t see her after you left” he snapped.

Jaime looked away, “i-I know…I had every intention of returning Pod. To her, back to wherever she wanted”.

“Well it’s too late now” Pod snapped.

“Podrick” Cat stood, “I’ll have the first watch; eat and get some sleep”.

“My Lady i-“

“Please” she whispered and took his hands, she squeezed them and he nodded. Jaime watched their exchange and groaned, “you love each other”.

Cat looked at him, “what makes you think that Ser Jaime?”

Jaime looked haunted at the words, as if a thousand memories were flooding through his head.

“You have the look”.

 

Pod took first watch despite Catelyn protesting, he’d argued she was the one who fought so he would be the one to watch first.

Jaime had looked like he wanted to speak but one look from Pod had shut him down.

“Just so I know, are you going to give me the seven hells here or in Winterfell?”

Pod just shook his head, “there are thousands of things I could have said to you over the years Ser. But now, I just pity you” Pod whispered before he sat down and became quiet

Jaime looked at the tent that held the bastard born woman who’d saved his life.

“I’m happy for you Pod” Jaime whispered, “truly I am. There is none more deserving than-“

“Oh shut up” Pod snapped, “I don’t give a damn what you think. Brienne was left broken hearted by your stupidity and you expect forgive-

“I don’t expect anything” Jaime replied softly, “I’m a tired Old Lion” before he shut his eyes.

 

 

When Jaime woke, Cat was sat with her back to him. Her short blonde hair and stubborn nature sent him into painful locked up memories.

“Is the Old Lion awake?”

Her voice was as teasing as his sisters, god help him if this was her daughter. A bastard born daughter.

Cersei had been pregnant when he had fled from the North, maybe she was Cersei’s. She had her smirk nailed.

“How old are you? You must be fairly young to have hope in your eyes but old enough to be allowed to travel with your lover- sorry Pod, squire”.

Pod scowled at Jaime before he moved to the horses.

He half expected her to not answer, but as she tugged him up and sorted his cuffs out she answered, “I am nearly 7 and 10”.

“Born just as everything was lost then?”

Cat nodded, “born in a world of fire and pain. My mother told me that was what was counted. That out of the ashes, life would begin anew”.

“And does your mother know where you are now?”

“We have to ride on m’lady. The raven from your mother will be at the Keep”.

Cat nodded, “guess you’ll soon find out” she remarked, “piss. We leave in five and I hate stopping”.

 

 

Pod had the pleasure of Jaime on his horse on the first days’ riding. Jaime was too weak to travel alone. Twice they had stopped because he fell off on his own. He’d broken a rib and thrown up.

Cat looked at him and pulled a blanket out of her satchel, placing it over his shoulders she nodded at Pod, “we rest before sun down. My mother’s raven can keep for a day”.

Pod paused, “she’ll be worried”.

“We lost hours of riding sorting him out. She’ll have to wait”.

“You could leave me here and ride on” Jaime cheerfully said.

“No” Cat snapped, “why would I risk my neck in front of your bitch of a Queen for the sake of a letter to my mother telling her I am safe in Riverun!”

“Uh” Pod began.

Cat looked at Pod.

“Podrick”

Jaime looked at the two, “trouble in paradise”.

“One more word out of you and I’ll take that golden hand of yours and beat your head. Podrick, what exactly did you tell her?”

“Uhm, well, I sort of said you were training…and I might have said it wasn’t Riverrun but at your Uncle’s”.

Jaime cautiously watched the bastard Lannister, she looked fierce-some, only 6 and 10 but already as wild and quick as he was at that age.

“You will ride on, get the Raven and meet myself and the Old Lion at the pits”.

Jaime wrinkled his nose at the name, “I can stay here and let you two love birds fuck it out at the Keep”.

Cat glared at him.

“So which Lannister are you the bastard of? Are you perhaps Cersei’s? You do have that look. The what was it you called her the bitch Queen? Or are you my brother’s?-“

“We don’t have time for this” she snapped and pushed him up, “Pod try and get to my mothers Raven. I will keep Ser Jaime safe with the Crows”.

Pod nodded and went to his horse but stopped and looked back at them.

“Oh for fucks sake just bloody kiss her” Jaime groaned, “swear this was easier being a captive” he groaned as Pod moved to Cat’s side quickly.

 

 

She let her horse run with Pod’s before moving down the bank with Jaime to a narrow boat.

“I never thought I’d be a captive going towards the North”.

“Someone has to bring you here. And I don’t think Pod could have kept his oath to not beat you up every day”.

“Like you haven’t already” Jaime replied, “so tell me, which Lannister are you?”.

“Sleep Old Man” she replied and guided their boat with a quiet calmness he’d not seen in over twenty years.

He yawned, “what no food?”

“Only to watch you throw it up again?”

Jaime shut his eyes and nodded, he was hungry but he knew his body wasn’t accepting food as well as it should.

“I am the daughter of an honourable Lannister” he heard her say before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theories/etc whatever you want in the comments below it makes me smile a lot


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are revealed- finally

Pod knew he would be yelled at. That things would fly in the general direction of his head.

He also knew that Bronn would laugh his head off and call Jaime a cunt for surviving.

He did not expect Brienne to walk through the doors of the Keep and demand to speak to her daughter.

“You see uhm, m’lady ser, uhm, well she’s very persuasive and she might just be on the waters up to the castle to see you”.

Brienne groaned, “Pod, I thought you could say no to women”.

“No he can’t” Bronn laughed, “he left his balls your daughter a long time ago”.

“Can’t you say anything helpful?” Brienne asked Bronn, “no? Then fuck off”

Tyrion laughed, “my lady is it worth knowing why your daughter was in King’s Landing?”

Brienne looked at Pod, “I know why she fled. Ever since she could hold a sword she’s had one thing in her head”.

“Then maybe meet her at Winterfell and see if she has learned from reason?”

Brienne sighed, “I’m sorry Tyrion. I just don’t like the thought of her being that close to Cersei. God knows what Cersei would do if she knew there was claim to the Iron Throne wandering out unguarded”.

 

 

Jaime woke early, he had planned to leave the woman but something in his heart told him to stay.

He looked at her sleeping, she reminded him of Myrcella, sweet Myrcella. She would’ve had children by now, maybe even Catelyn Snow’s age.

Jaime looked at the sky and felt the familiar tingle of a storm.

He nudged Cat, “some captor. It’s going to rain”.

Cat stirred and grumbled at him.

“Not very Lady like” he replied.

“I’m a bastard. Do you really think I care?”

Jaime shrugged, “if I said no you’d say yes”.

She smiled at that, before she frowned, “why did you end up as a Champion?”

Jaime looked away, “it’s going to rain. We should get some shelter and wait for it to end”.

Cat nodded, “always been this helpful to your captor?”

Jaime thought back to his time when Brienne of Tarth was his captor. He smiled, “only the ones who ask nicely”.

Cat grabbed his shackles and pulled him along the riverbanks, opting to stay hidden in trees and bushes, avoiding the main roads.

“The main roads are worse these days than they were when Lord Snow was alive”.

Jaime bit his lip, “who is in charge of the North now?”

“Lady Oathkeeper. She wards the North and keeps the Wall from falling”.

Suddenly it all clicked in Jaime’s head, he wasn’t being freed from his sister, he was being taken to another, possible Queen, he was just a bargaining chip.

He was a fool.

“Are you even a Lannister” he snarled and pulled his cuffs so viciously that to onlookers she would look to be his captor.

“That word is dangerous around here Ser Jaime, be careful how you speak”.

“I don’t give a damn! Who the fuck are you! Why are you so keen on keeping me safe? Why did you bargain for me at the Dragon Pit! Why am I being taken to be another-

“Because you broke my mother’s heart!”

Jaime dropped the cuffs.

“w-Wh i-I” he stuttered, “Brienne?” he whispered, hoped, prayed.

“I am Catelyn Joanna Snow, Lady of Tarth, Keeper of Oaths and Defender of the Innocent. Heir to Tarth, Casterly Rock and-“ she looked at Jaime sadly, “The Iron Throne”.

 

Jaime looked at the woman, “so you’re Brienne’s…she survived Cersei’s wrath. I-I had thought… so are you Tormund-“

“Oh seven hells they said you were stupid but I thought it was in jest! You heard the Greyjoy. You’ve seen it yourself, you know it in your heart” she touched his chest with her hand, “I am not Tormund’s, I am not Cersei’s and I am not Tyrion’s. I am the last remaining heir of the knight known as The Kingslayer, Oathbreaker, or as I prefer, Ser Jaime Lannister”.

Jaime looked into her eyes, so like his. Not Cersei’s, his.

“a-And she named you Catelyn Joanna?”

“After an Oath and a promise”.

The rain was gentle around them, as if the Gods themselves knew they needed time.

“How are you heir to the Iron Throne?”

“The war damaged more than you can imagine” she replied, “I’ll tell you the story once we find shelter”.

Jaime nodded, “might you release me of my shackles? I can assure you I won’t run now I know you are my daughter”.

Cat nodded, “in the shelter. My mother oftn told me that you were a pest”.

Jaime laughed.

 

 

Cat made good on her promise, she took his shackles off and they broke their fast. Waiting in a small cover in the woods of the North.

“White Walkers were said to have roamed the lands here once”.

Jaime nodded, “and not a pretty sight they were”.

“The White Walkers were nothing compared to Cersei”.

Jaime looked at Cat, she looked like Brienne in the way she wore herself. But she was every inch a Lannister. How Cersei did not see it when the Greyjoy idiot had.

“The Freefolk helped as best as they could. In the end Lord Snow told them to run. To flee and defend the true North. Nobody has seen the Stag or the Wolf since the early days of the battle”.

Jaime remembered Gendry, the last of Robert’s bastard children.

“Some say they went North too. Lady Stark was killed in the early years of the War. Cersei made sure of that. Tarth was-“ Cat faltered, “I was only 8 when Tarth was taken. Euron Greyjoy and the Mountain came and took my grandfather. I bit Greyjoy as hard as I could. I can still taste his blood sometimes. He ordered the Mountain to find my mother. He wanted to bring you her head as a present”.

Jaime took her hand in his, “Cat i-I’m so sorry you had to see that”.

Cat looked at him, tears had threatened to spill, “Tarth was beautiful. Grandfather had this sweet paradise and it was taken from him. My mother and I were separated from each other after that point”.

Jaime’s breath hitched, “have you seen each other since?”

Cat shook her head, “Pod, her knight was tasked with finding me. He found me last year in King’s Landing”.

“So much has happened that I cannot begin to express-“

“Then don’t” Cat replied, “we have a long journey ahead of us. We must rest whilst the rain continues”.

 

 

 

 

Jaime knew something bad would happen. He had never had so much good in his life before something evil would threaten it.

He had furs covering him but a sword in his hand; Widow’s Wail. His mind supplied.

He heard grunts of pain and swords kissing. He pulled the furs off and got out of the cover. Men had been attacked and killed around him. He heard a cry of pain before a cocky reply.

“Catelyn!” he cried and attacked the other bandit’s who had tried to take advantage of his daughter.

He felt her back against his as they swung swords and took down their foes.

He was determined to do the right thing, to keep his Cat alive, to keep her safe and to get her to her mother.

He’d failed Myrcella he would not fail Catelyn.

With renewed vigour he charged and fought and slayed until there was nothing left.

He turned and looked for Catelyn.

“Cat?” he called, praying for an answer.

His eyes widened when he found her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos keeps me smiling (and ignoring what happened in ep5 &6)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...fortunately for you she’s quick witted and pretty. No doubt she’s a Lannister"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and update this fic regularly, I've gotten a good chunk of it down already but I wanna craft a good ending for the fic :')

Brienne knew her daughter had finally returned by seeing Pod smile.

“Where?” she simply asked.

“The Godswood” he said, “Bran’s already there”.

Brienne nodded and moved to the doors.

A hand grabbed hers, “m’lady. Before you see her, there’s something you need to know”.

“Pod” she whispered, fearing the answer.

“Cat’s been injured”.

 

* * *

 

Brienne ran to the Godswood, Bran looked at her entrance.

“She is with her father” he answered.

“No!” Brienne called, Jaime was dead, no the last thing she had could not have come this far without-

“My Lady”

Brienne looked left and saw Jaime cradling their daughter in his arms, they were both covered in blood, “she’s been injured…i-I didn’t know who to what to…” he trailed off.

Brienne moved to their sides. Cat looked at her and smiled softly, “took a detour…sorry”.

Brienne smiled through tears and stroked her face, “hush now. You can take as many detours as you’d like once you’re better”.

Cat groaned in pain, “everythings’ on fire…don’t see how anything can be better”.

“You’ve got to hold on” Jaime softly ordered, “hold on until the Maester arrives. You can do this, you killed the Mountain”.

Brienne looked as her daughter shut her eyes, “no please Cat please hold on”.

Jaime looked at as the woman he loved so deeply, so fiercely, wept over their child’s body.

“You still need to tell me about what happened after Pod found you” Jaime whispered softly, “because I can guess a few things. But I need to hear from you the rest other wise I’m going to be terrorising the poor boy all his life”.

Cat smiled slightly, “lajaki” before she relaxed.

“She will sleep now” Bran told them, “your sister knows of an heir now. You must keep her hidden”.

Jaime looked at Brienne, “i-I’

“Save it” Brienne replied, “I don’t care for it now”.

Samwell Tarly ran into the Godswood and nearly fell over at the sight of the old Kingslayer, he nodded to Bran and bowed to Brienne, “my lady i-I came as fast as i-I could” Sam panted.

“My daughter. She’s been injured” Brienne stated.

Sam knelt, Jaime moving aside but still remained cradling Cat.

Brienne took his golden hand in hers and Jaime for the first time in over a decade, felt whole.

  

* * *

 

 

Pod looked at Brienne and Jaime discussing matters whilst their daughter slept.

He was supposedly there to guard but from their body language something else was being discussed.

“Ohh hooo you’re in the shit now Pod”

Jaime and Brienne paused before they looked at Bronn.

“What so he gets to fuck her with no consequence?”

“I can assure you dear Podrick will have some form of punishment” Jaime began, “did you kill my brother in the end?”

“Kill him when he owes me a castle? No fucking way. He’s with Bran talking chairs. I came to see her Ladyship” he knelt as a gesture to Lady Catelyn before standing, “if swear to fucking god if she ends up being the Lannister who actually gives me a castle then you two better start fucking again”.

Brienne glared at Bronn before looking at Jaime, “let’s walk. Pod. Make sure Bronn doesn’t piss off the wrong guard again”.

Pod nodded and moved to Cat’s side but before he could Jaime took his arm, “make my daughter cry once”.

Despite Pod’s bravado earlier with Jaime he knew Jaime would make good on any threat, after all a Lannister always pays his debts.

 

 

Jaime had longed for the days that he could walk side by side with his Lady Knight.

And here he was, back at Winterfell where their child had been conceived, by her side once more.

“Brienne i-“

“Jaime i-“

They laughed and looked at one another, “you first” Jaime offered.

“I’m glad she has brought you here. But there are a great deal many things that have happened since we last met”.

“I have all the time in the world” Jaime replied, stroking her hand, “if you let me have the time”.

Brienne looked at their hands, “Bran told me your intentions and your plans. He told me that they would fail”.

Jaime nodded, “I should never have left you here alone”.

“If you had stayed, you would’ve been killed in Tarth. Euron Greyjoy took her but she escaped, Pod got me out of Tarth. You would have been murdered alongside my father”.

“Bran told you everything did he” Jaime smiled softly, “did he tell you we’d meet again?”

“He did but I thought you were dead so…”.

“After all these years still so little faith in your Old Lion wench?”

“You learn to have no faith when everything you once had is cruelly taken from you”.

Jaime kissed her hand, “my lady, I am here now. And I will fight anyone who tries to take my family from me”.

“Cersei knows there is another heir in Westeros” the voice of Tyrion sang out from across the yard.

Jaime turned his head.

“But fortunately for you she’s quick witted and pretty. No doubt she’s a Lannister or a Tarth”.

Jaime ran to his brother and all but tackled him to the floor.

He sobbed against his brothers, neck, uttering apologies and murmurs of praise to the Gods.

Brienne looked at Jaime before her gaze fell to Bran.

“Tell him the truth”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are the truths? Comment if you have any ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "fucking Lannisters"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update!! Trying to update everything I'm currently writing weekly because I cannot update any quicker than that apparently :')

“If you don’t fucking stop moving I’m gonna castrate ya so your lady love won’t get that precious cock of yours none too soon”.

“Piss off” Pod grumbled.

Bronn laughed, “aw the little welt is a-“ Bronn cut off as Cat stirred.

“Pod” she muttered, “Pod?”

“I’m here m’lady” Pod whispered and held her hand.

“Oh for fooksake!” Bronn grumbled, “Now he’s gonna get a castle before me”

Cat opened her eyes slowly, “Chance would be a fine thing”.

“Don’t talk about sex around your parents” Bronn warned with a grin, “but y’can talk about it round your favourite uncle”.

“If you were my uncle I think you would have had that castle before now” Cat countered and smiled softly at Pod.

Pod blushed.

“I am doomed to be surrounded by fooking Lannisters” Bronn grumbled, “right I’m off, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do”.

“Doesn’t leave much to not do does it” Pod answered, his eyes on Cat.

Bronn smacked Pod’s head, “behave” before leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

Jaime walked with Brienne through Winterfell, “if I knew you -we had a child I would’ve fought Cersei’s control”.

Brienne smiled sadly, “I know. And she would have hunted Cat down and killed her”.

Jaime nodded, “perhaps now…Cersei will-“ Jaime cut off, “it’s been a month”.

“What has?”

Jaime ran towards the West Wing, “Cat! CAT YOU BETTER STILL BE HERE! CAT!”

Brienne followed, her heart in her mouth as Jaime burst into the room and saw it empty.

“Cat!” she cried.

Jaime looked at Brienne, “she made a deal. She said she’d send her greatest Champion to replace me. If not she agreed to come in it’s place. She knows there is another heir and Greyjoy knows she’s a Lannister. Brienne…she’s gone to die”.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cat looked at the Dragon’s Keep from a distance, she had grown up dodging guards and fighting throughout Westeros. She knew who she was and she knew that she had to stay alive.

Her Aunt was the Queen, the Mad Queen and she couldn’t let anybody else take the title of Queenslayer, she couldn’t allow her father who had finally got his bit of happiness that he truly deserved. Greyjoy was a brutal murderer, he’d killed Daenerys and her last remaining Dragon during the last war.

It had to be her.

She had stolen books from the citadel as a child, desperate to read and learn the history. It was where she had connected the dots, worked out who and what she was.

Cat stood straight and watched the knights training, Cersei must’ve thought a war was approaching.

Bran’s words echoed in her ear.

 _Only the truth will set Westeros free_.

She could only hope Cersei hadn’t been told she was a Lannister before she could tell her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cersei curved her lips into a smirk, “she’s at the gates? Perhaps saving my brother was the only thing she was good at. Bring her to me” she ordered Euron.

Euron grinned, “with pleasure”.

“Alive and unharmed. What’s the point of a Champion who dies in the first battle”.

Euron paused but nodded, “of course my love” he bent to kiss her before leaving.

She looked at the resurrected Mountain and glared, “when I am done with him, kill him”.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cat was brought to the Queen by Euron, who had whispered promises that made her blood boil.

She looked at the Queen and knelt.

“My Queen” she said, “I offer my apologies that I failed to find a Champion. On the way North I was ambushed and my Champion was slain as was yours. I offer myself as your new Champion and assure you, that I will not let you look as foolish as the last”.

She looked at the Mountain and stood, “no hard feelings ey? You’ve got to kill who you’ve got to kill right?”

Cersei smirked at this, “I have heard there was a Lannister amongst the population. Another heir?”

“The only way that there could be another heir would be if your brothers had children. Lord Tyrion died at the Trident and Ser Jaime never had children”.

Cersei nodded once, “nevertheless. There is an heir, another _Lannister_ ”.

Cat shrugged, “if you believe”.

Euron smirked, “I brought the whore’s child from Tarth. She ran away but there was no doubt she was a Lannister”.

“How old was she?” Cat smirked at Euron, “because if she was a child then surely a grown man could’ve stopped her from running. Stopped her from escaping? Your Grace, perhaps your Advisor is not someone you want on your side. Letting the heir go?”

Cersei looked at Euron, “you had the heir in your hands?”

Euron glared, “I did. But I can assure she’s quite alive”.

“And how is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“Because she is your new Champion” Cat spoke, “you are past the age of bearing new heirs. I doubt you’d want to have any with this pathetic man. I am the daughter of the Kingslayer, and if you name me heir. I will renounce my parentage and fight only for you My Queen”.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Brienne gripped Jaime’s hand, “I don’t know my daughter. I don’t know how she was brought up or raised or who taught her skills. But Pod knows her”.

“Yeah he does”

“Shut up Bronn” Jaime and Brienne snapped.

“I don’t know what she’s going to do but she will try and kill Cersei”.

“She will not”

Jaime looked at Bran, “no?”

“She will not hold the blood of Cersei Lannister on her hands”.

“But does Cersei hold hers?” Jaime asked, begging it not to be true.

Bran didn’t reply but looked sadly at them both.

“We could die” Jaime said, looking at Brienne.

“Then we die” she replied.

“Pod ready the horses” Jaime ordered.

Pod looked at Jaime, “no…i-I won’t”.

“Pod?”

“I love Cat. And if she’s dead I am going to murder the Queen. I won’t have you risk everything again”.

Jaime looked exasperated at Brienne, “he’s become really cheeky hasn’t he?”

“He’s spent the last year with Cat. I can only assume she’s inherited your charm”.

Jaime laughed, “okay fine then Pod. We all ride together; you are family and we won’t have you dying before us”.

 

* * *

 

 

Cat looked out at the islands, Euron joined her and handed her a glass.

“Still sulking?”

“You tried to turn the Queen against me” Euron pouted and sipped his wine.

“And you tried to murder me, killed my grandfather and nearly killed my mother. I think we’re even”.

“I don’t trust you”.

“Then finally we have something in common” she muttered and sipped her wine before she looked at him, “I don’t trust me either” she whispered and walked out of the room.

“Fucking Lannisters”.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Wearing Lannister armour was the only way anyone could get into King’s Landing without papers or permits.

Jaime grumbled that he had to be hidden and known as his Knight’s plaything but he accepted it as soon as they put their horses in stables.

“The Queen’s having a tourney today” Pod breathed as he heard the commotion outside.

“How do you know?” Brienne asked.

“I’ve lived and watched the people here long enough to know the sounds of a tourney. If Cat’s alive she’ll be there”.

Jaime felt his heart quicken, “the Mountain”.

“I thought she killed him” Brienne stated.

“She did. But The Mountain can’t even be killed for long now”.

 

* * *

 

Cat stood beside the Queen, a face plate covered her identity, armour shrouded her. Cersei seemed to want to protect her for a while.

“My people. My Champion” she raised Cat’s arm high and they cheered.

“Who wants to see Champion fight?”

The crowd roared.

Cat looked through the crowd, assessing the members of King’s Landing who had dared watch the fight.

She looked at Euron and saw him lick his lips, “maybe our protector should?” he said.

Cersei nodded, “The Mountain shall fight my Champion”.

Cat nodded and stroked her sword’s hilt. She knew the second she saw he’d been brought back to life that he would be the next fight she’d face.

She walked down into the pit as did the Mountain.

His purple flesh visible under the golden Lannister armour.

At his hip a sword of Valyrian Steel. A sword once wielded by many strong fighters’ of Westeros.

Many fighters had come before her and many would follow if she didn’t defeat the Mountain.

For good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're liking it, if you are please feel free to leave a comment so that I know it's worth my time to continue updating/writing it :"D


	6. Chapter 6

“Begin” Cersei ordered.

Cat sprung into action, learning quickly that despite his height the Mountain was quick. But she was powerful.

“What’s the difference between yourself and your brother? Your brother had the brains to stay dead”.

The Mountain breathed and lunged at her. Forcing her back.

She pounced left, agile as a kitten. Her Maester had taught her tricks known only to a few.

If she was lucky, her Maester would be watching, knowing who was behind the armour.

Cat danced and hit, took hits and rolled.

They danced their storm of swords and bled. Nobody could tell who would win the fight.

As her helmet was knocked off she jumped back just in time to avoid being beheaded.

She looked up slowly at the Mountain.

“It seems we are at an impass” she breathed.

She heard a few members of the audience rustle.

“But I’m afraid it’s past my bedtime so I really must insist that you yield or die. Again”.

The Mountain breathed and raised his sword.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you” she smirked and she moved quick as a flash. Making hardly a sound before a thud was heard.

Cat looked at Cersei and smirked.

Cersei returned the smirk and nodded, “my champion has defeated the Mountain”.

The crowd cheered and Cat looked up at the realm, she caught the eyes of Pod who was looking both fearful and relieved for her.

She ignored him and drove her sword into the Mountain’s heart, the body burst into flames as she walked towards the Queen and knelt, “your Grace”.

Cersei looked at her with curious eyes.

“You killed the protector stone dead?”

“If your protector could be beaten once before you. Then they should be protected by the one that beat them. I promised you protection. I have proven my talents Aunt”.

Cersei nodded, “arise my Protector. Defender of the Realm and Champion”.

Cat stood and approached the Queen, she sheathed her sword and looked across at where she had seen Pod.

Her eyes locked with her mother’s.

Slowly, with purpose, she placed her hand on her sword, “I warn the members of the realm now. I have no mercy. If there is any attempt on my Queen’s life. I will have you dead before you can blink” she stared at her mother, “no matter what your reason”.

 

 

 

Brienne and Pod were in shock when they returned to Jaime.

“She- she Cersei…” Pod began.

“Bran said she wouldn’t spill Cersei’s blood…it seems she’s on Cersei’s side”.

“I thought” Pod began, “i-I thought Cat was going to kill her”.

“When Cat had me she wouldn’t stop calling Cersei a bitch” Jaime spoke, “but do we know Cat?”

“How can you know someone who grew up?” a voice in the shadows spoke.

Jaime moved to his sword but found his sword wasn’t there.

Brienne did the same and found Oathkeeper missing.

Pod gulped.

“Who are you?” Jaime asked.

“I have many names. But I won’t say them all. I am The Maester who trains Orphans and Urchins in King’s Landing. I am the Avenger of the Red Wedding. I am the bringer of death. But perhaps to you I am simply Arya Stark, killer of the Night King”.

 

 

 

Cat sat opposite Cersei and ate.

“Who taught you how to fight?”

“A Maester. After I fled Euron I was found and someone took pity on me”.

Cersei nodded, “it was the first thing I ordered the realm. Women can fight. I desperately wanted that as a child, instead I had to play Princess. But I learned politics. I learned the Game of Thrones far quicker than my father”.

Cat nodded, “people forget that you can fight and be the best in all of Westeros. But look where that took my father. A golden hand and an heir to a burnt Island”.

Cersei smirked, “he never was smart”.

“Perhaps that was the reason Tyrion was murdered and Jaime under chains. Keep the clever dead and the fighter subdued”.

Cersei laughed and drank her wine.

“In another life perhaps, you would be my daughter. All the fight of Jaime and the shrewdness of a Queen”.

“Perhaps” Cat agreed and drank from her Goblet.

“How did you escape Euron Killer of Dragons and Destroyer of the House Targaryen”.

Cat looked at her Queen, “it was easier than killing the Mountain. He was distracted with teasing me. Stating he had killed my grandfather, taunting me with his head. Tarth was burning, my mother perhaps dead. Her squire dead. I looked him dead in the eyes and told him; one day I will be mocking you and standing above you. I bit his hand and jumped into the waters”.

Cersei nodded, “and?”

“And Greyjoy aimed a spear and shot me”.

She stood and raised her tunic, a moon shaped scar lay across her stomach.

“I have no clue how I ended up with the Maester but they saved my life so” Cat lowered her tunic and sat, “if there is a time for his death I should like to be the one who delivers it”.

Cersei nodded and finished her goblet, “let’s hope it doesn’t come”.

“Let’s” Cat agreed and drained her glass, “will you be needing your champion tomorrow?”

“I have council. There won’t be a tourney”.

“Then might I permit leave to watch over your knights. I do not want pathetic ones guarding my Queen”.

Cersei nodded, “you’ve proven capable, far so than Jaime. I will permit it”.

Cat nodded, “thank you” before she bowed and left the Queen.

 

She moved swiftly down to her Chambers and shut the door.

She rested her head against the wood of the door and breathed slowly. “m-Ma’am?”

Cat looked at the maid in her room, her eyes narrowed.

“If you please i-I do you need help with your armour?”

Cat shook her head, “just draw me a bath”.

The maid nodded and bowed before leaving the room.

Cat walked to her table and sat, it was an ornate room but she knew it was the Kingslayer’s former chambers. Her father’s.

She stood and moved to the balcony and looked out across King’s Landing. A candle shone in the window of a tavern. She looked at it closely as a figure became visible.

She turned her head, they were all here.

 

 

Pod woke first the next day. Brienne and Jaime had separate rooms to him, but he hadn’t heard a peep from them thank the Gods.

Pod’s mind was racing over the information Arya Stark had told them the night before.

His heart was in his mouth. Despite the fact that he was double her age he was in love with his Lady Knight and to see her face death so cooly and yet still remain loyal to the Queen unnverved him.

He knew there must be a reason behind it all, after all Jaime had left Winterfell for Brienne.

“I know it’s hard but we don’t know her. We barely had a month with her” he heard Jaime say.

“I can’t believe that she would align herself with Cersei” Brienne replied.

Pod dressed and looked out at the Dragon Keep.

When he first met Cat she had teased him and stolen his bread. She was quick, quiet and deadly.

Years of training with the Assassins and killer of the Night King had done that to her. She was clever too.

Never once letting her guard down.

If she was with Cersei there were many reasons.

 

A knock drew Pod from his thoughts, “hello?”

“The Queens Champion is approaching the Tavern. If you are doing any misdeads hide”.

Pod gulped and ran to the doors of Brienne and Jaime’s chambers.

“She’s approaching!” he whispered through the cracks.

Jaime opened the door, his shirt off and his trousers hanging loose against his hips. He looked at Pod.

“Make a noise then”.

Pod took in Jaime’s scarred chest and nodded, “yes Ser. HELP HELP MEEEEEE” he wailed as Jaime shut the door, he banged on his own and yelled some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has Cat sided with Cersei? Comment below your theories!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I wrote most of this fic way before ep 5 aired. But yeah, fuck ep 5 anyway cause it was shiiiiiittttt


End file.
